


rough and tumble

by WattStalf



Series: Hector oneshots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You entertain a late visit from Hector.





	rough and tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the kinkmeme requested Hector fucking the summoner, and I realized this series was sorely lacking in outright porn so here I am

“Alone at last,” Hector breathes, the first thing he’s said since entering your room, quickly and quietly. Eventually, you two are going to be found out, but for now, he is still trying to sneak around. Right now, he has you pinned down, arms above your head, his face against your neck as he speaks. He wasted no time in getting you pinned, and to hear him say something as simple as, “Alone at last,” after that display leaves you with breathless laughter.

“You’re happy to see me, aren’t you?” he asks.

“Am I ever not?” you reply.

“I was hoping you’d say, ‘can’t you tell’, or something like that,” he mumbles, “so that I could do this.” He drops a hand between your legs, but it doesn’t really do much, considering your robes are still on, and Hector groans. This happens more frequently than it should, and you’re surprised he hasn’t learned his lesson yet.

“Well, I bet you’re wet under there either way,” he finally says.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” you tease.

“...can you help me get you undressed?” he asks, and it takes all you have not to laugh at the helpless look on his face.

No matter how passionate he may be when things begin, the long process of undressing cools things off a little bit, every time. By the end, he’s always complaining and asking if you can’t wear something a little more revealing every now and then, to which you usually retort that he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off you if you did. But then, once the two of you are both naked, it doesn’t take long for things to heat right back up.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he murmurs, pushing you back down, pressing his lips to your neck. “I haven’t been able to think about anything else…”

“Don’t get too distracted,” you gasp, as he nibbles your flesh. “I don’t want to have to worry about you all day.”

“You’ll worry about me either way,” he replies, kissing a trail down your neck, across one of your shoulders. Sometimes, he’ll bite down hard; sometimes, he likes to leave as many marks as he can, because he knows that no one will see them but him. Still, he’d probably like it if he could show off his handiwork to everyone he met.

Eventually, his lips find one of your breasts, and you squirm beneath him. When the two of you first started fucking, he didn’t know his way around the bedroom like he does now, but he was a quick study. You’ve been his first in nearly everything, but he is the only lover you’ve had, so the two of you have had to learn this together. One of the first discoveries you made together was just how sensitive your nipples are, and Hector takes advantage of that at every opportunity, loving the way he can make you writhe with pleasure and need.

You know that he’d probably hate to hear that you think he looks absolutely adorable like this, but that’s the only way you can describe it. To be able to look down at the top of his head while he rolls his tongue dutifully over one of your nipples, doing all that he can to please you...it’s just too damn _cute_ , but you keep that to himself. It’s not like you’re trying to be condescending about the slight age difference, after all.

And, once he’s got you right on the edge and he stops, pausing just to meet your eye, teasing you by not continuing, _cute_ is far from your mind. He is always just as impatient as you are at this point, but each time, he waits just a little bit longer, just to see how much he can tease you, and just to see how much of it _he_ can take. In a way, it’s a challenge for him, and you would praise him for his improvement if it weren’t absolutely torture for you.

But then, once he caves, he presses against you, and you have just a split second to feel the light pulse of his cock, teasing your slit, before he pushes forward, entering you with a soft grunt. He has learned how to be gentle, and then, as you’ve grown used to it and as you’ve both discovered what it is that you like, he has unlearned it. Tonight, he gives you only a moment to adjust to having him buried inside of you before he really begins to fuck you.

It still hurts a little bit, the reckless way he thrusts into you, but if you had any complaints, you would have voiced them a long time ago. In truth, you don’t just enjoy his enthusiasm; you like it rough, and it didn’t take Hector long to discover that. He doesn’t mind, as it suits him just fine, and he never slows, always wanting to leave you screaming for him.

Though you always try to stifle your screams immediately, you’re sure someone has heard you by now. It really won’t be long before you and Hector are found out, if you haven’t been already.

You wrap your legs around him as he drives into you, choking back moans and screams as he endeavors to bring them out of you. In the heat of the moment like this, he often forgets that you’re trying to keep quiet for a reason, and sees it as more of a challenge to get you to cry out against all effort. You break every now and then, and every time you do, he gives you a smug smile that quickly crumbles as he gives in to his own moans.

His endurance is much better than it was your first time, but it still never takes him long to finish, especially at that pace. Sometimes, he pulls out of you so quickly that you think he must have forgotten, or that he cut it too close. Not the safest method, you know, but your options are limited here, especially when you can’t ask around about it without revealing that there’s someone you’re frequently having sex with.

You don’t mind that Hector is a little quick, especially not when he puts so much effort into teasing you beforehand, and leaving you on the edge before he ever begins to fuck you. That, combined with the hasty, rough treatment you love so much, means that you are never far behind him, and sometimes you have him beat, tense and trembling just moments before he loses it himself.

And then he collapses on top of you, heavy and sticky with sweat, and even though he’s much larger than you, the weight on top of you is comforting, and he always moves before it starts to hurt. When he does move, he holds you in his arms, and is asleep in no time at all, exhausted from exerting so much energy.

Of course, whenever he stays the night with you, there is always a chance that, more likely than not, one of you will wake in the middle of the night wanting more, something that the other is all too happy to give.


End file.
